mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Cast and Crew List
Cast and Crew are the real-life people who have been involved in the creation of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies. They have ranged from voice actors to artists, directors to editors, and everything in between. Listed here is every person that was ever involved in any one or more Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies. For efficiency of space, each person is listed only once on this page, even if they served in multiple categories listed here. Heads of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. The heads of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. run the parent company and all of its subsidiaries. *Andrew Bermudez *Daniel Bermudez *Teresa Bermudez *Alvaro Bermudez *Lawrence "Gato" Bermudez Cornerstone Thespian Society These are all of the members of the cast and crew in the Cornerstone Thespian Society during the years of involvement with Mustache Maniacs Film Co., excluding those listed before. Crew and Management *Judy Barringer *Cameron Smith *Valoris Peterson *Emily Metcalf *Jennifer Ehlen *Michelle Dorosh *Shannon Jennerson *Dwight Van Lake *Robin Beers *Jake Salzarulo *Judy Addeo *Carey Babcock *Marji Iacovetti *Helena Johnson *Sandee Lewis *Linda Maddux *Karen Marlowe *Kris Thompson *Georgia Walter *Paula Whitley Cast *Timmon Johnson *Jessie Peterson *Casey Jennerson *Hannah Champion *Brittany Lee *Elena McCauley *Marissa Miano *Sabrina Lewis *Samantha Dorosh *Megan Ehlen *Tyler Shefton *Brandon Maddux *Steve Marlowe *Cheyanne Barringer *Adam Kirk *Daniel O'Kelley *Brian Thompson *Adam Shefton *Allison Pari *Alex Shefton *Gabby Noa *Shannon O'Kelley *Stephanie Van Lake *Eric Masterson *Felicia Nau *Adrianna Balaity *Lauren Isbell *Amy Wright *Alyssia Derenski *Brianna Davis *Karina Marlowe *Michael Monroe *Luke Stabe *Michael O'Kelley *Joshua Maddux *Andrew Johnson *John Stabe *Andrew Walter *Tyler De Rosa *Brian Lussier *Gabriella Iacovetti *Rachel Ellis *Sarah Haller *Jessica Hawley *Daniel W. Ellis *Jeremy Babcock *Lindsey Moneymaker *Connor Loveall *Adela-Maria-Pagan-Silberman *Seth Axen *Alyson Luthi *Justin deSeve *Cody Ehlen *Kyle Monroe *Esther Silvers *Julianna Hollister *Breanna Whitley *Jordan Nelson *Christina Marlowe *Megan Nelson *Tyler Nelson *Tyler Smelcer Park Players These are all of the members of the cast and crew in Park Players during the year of involvement with Mustache Maniacs Film Co., excluding those listed before. Crew and Management *Cherie Shefton *Daniel Noa *Charity Silvers *Hannah Silvers Cast *Joey Wilson *Katelyn Walter *Jessica Hollister *Samantha Noa *Kaytie Metcalf *Joshua Hollister *Isaac Shefton *Kendra Tally Partners These are members of partner groups who have helped produce certain Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies, excluding those listed before. CarTOON Shack *Raul Flores *Tyler Shaffer *Megumi Tenaka *Weird Mike Karle Team Blue *Daniel Johnson *Allan Jones *Melanie Modesti *Christine Kurt *Gina Bogna *Dayaan Scarborough 353A Front Row * Caleb Coffey * Wendy Grieb * Jenna Gray * Khen Genesis Provido * Megan DeHerrera * Michelle Vong Actors These are people who have only acted in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies, excluding those listed before. *Kyle Maddux *Curt Freeman *Nathan Stabe *Jim Freeman *Antonio Pagan *Dennis Marinello *Erasmus Zavaleta *Demitrius Zavaleta *Chloe Zavaleta *Sergio Zavaleta *Jason Ecks *Andrew Adkins *Lauren Adkins *David Hoxie *Alex Hoxie *Cathy Hoxie *Steve Hoxie *Garrett Schelske *Eunice Rudnick *Wes Rudnick *Glen Darlington *Arthur Smith *Nathan Crookston *Bryce Bolick *Leo Bermudez *Ethan Bermudez *Trudi Radtke *Nicholas Bub *Maggie Behrens *Marcus Hutchinson *Michael Whalen *Preston Whalen * Dylan Johnson * Elizabeth Scarheart * Alan Hom * Max Edmeier * Jay Silver * Nathan "Willow Tree" Mellace * Robert Olisah * JMC Studios * Jack Maroney * Chris Boyer * James "Mr. Disco Taco" * Ian Wood * Mary Charles * Chad Fischer * Brian Quexyz * Elizabeth Vasquez Crew Listed here are those that have worked on any Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movie in a role other than acting, excluding those listed before. * Ferdinand Andrew Capitulo * David Nordstrom * Jeff Baker Category:Cast & Crew